Embodiments of the present invention relate to a lamp system used in a light string system and, more particularly, to a socket assembly adapted to receive a light assembly, wherein the lamp system is designed such that a remainder of the lights in the light string system remain lit even when one or more individual light assemblies are broken or missing from associated socket assemblies.
Light strings are known in the art. For instance, light strings are predominantly used during the holiday season for decorative purposes, e.g., Christmas tree lights, outdoor holiday lights, and icicles light sets.
Conventional light strings are typically arranged with lights on the strings being electrically connected in series, rather than in a parallel arrangement. Unfortunately, there are disadvantages to designing a light string in series. When even a single light bulb is removed from a socket, the entire series of lights is rendered inoperable. Because each light bulb within its respective socket completes the electrical circuit, when a light bulb is removed or the filament of the bulb burns out, a gap is created in the circuit, i.e., an open circuit is formed. Therefore, electricity is unable to continue to flow through the circuit. When a “good” or operable light bulb is inserted into the socket, the light bulb completes the circuit and allows electricity to flow uninterrupted through the light string.